


Their Destiny

by MaraDionysus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraDionysus/pseuds/MaraDionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the just graduated 17 year old Samantha goes on a road trip she wasn't planning to take till last minute. She discovers she isn't who she or her family thought she was. That her apple pie life was a ruse and her world was something she only read about in books -her favorite books- the Supernatural series by Carver Edlund. Sam, Castiel, and Dean have gone off the radar -even from God- but Chuck knows who can help. Meet Samantha Ann Riley the girl who grew up in the best neighborhood, with loving parents, and a almost perfect education. When she discovers she isn't Samantha but a girl named Destiny Winchester the daughter of the Righteous man in the Supernatural world -Dean Winchester, her 17 years of a normal life is about to be changed but will be for the better or the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chuck's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little rough around the edges, be gentle on the criticism.

Chuck's POV:

Rise to Chuck in bunker library

"Okay they are here, now to tell the plan." I say to myself as the last of the group gets to the bunker. "What am I doing here and how the Hell am I alive?" Meg says in her overly annoyed voice. "Just calm down Meg I am sure he has a good explanation, right Chuck?" Kevin says in a slight shaky voice. "Why am I doing this? They were all happy, mostly. I shouldn't have dragged them back. But this is important, we have to help them." I think while everyone stares at me with a mixture of emotions. "Well" I say kinda low before I clear my throat " I have brought you all back to help me with a mission, The boys have disappeared from Heaven and I can not get a read on them." "A read on them? What do you mean by that?" Charlie says as she comes closer to me from around the table. I knew I shouldn't have said it that way but they need to know. "Well I guess now is the best time to tell you. I am God." Shocked faces all around me even Samandriel who had never seen my real face before.

Looking around I see that the place is in perfect condition, like the boys just stepped out for a hunt and would be back soon. But I can't sense them or Castiel I have been so worried and I ran out of options. "What?!?" Meg practically screams while trying to get out of the bunker worried I am sure for her life. Luckily I locked the door before hand. "I won't hurt you Meg, I need your help." I say walking up to her. "I should probably explain some things but we need to hurry." Henry and Samandriel both haven't said anything and when I look at them all I see is pure joy and happiness. Yes I am glad of the group I have picked for this mission.

Meg slowly and cautiously sits down at the table eyeing me with suspicion. The rest of the team sit down and wait for me to speak. " Right, so umm Dean, Sam , and uh Castiel had died. They were in Heaven until one day they weren't. Me knowing how they never stay dead though knew this was okay. They would continue the hunting life, but about a week later they were gone. I had been checking on them every now and then to keep them safe but they... I can't find them." I look up and see everyone with confused and worried expressions. They were just as worried as I was. " So I decided I needed help but none of the humans on earth would be very helpful, and I am not asking a random demon - no offense Meg- for help" Meg shrugs at my comment and I continue. "So then I remembered that I had a secret weapon that no one knew about, her name is Destiny she will be heading to the bunker soon. She is your age Kevin and she is just as smart." "What do you mean she is a weapon?" Henry Winchester finally says "She is special, I can not say until she knows -for even she believes she is normal- who she really is. The perfect warrior."

"Now each of you will be in charge of teaching her something. Meg you will train her in everything you know about demons of all kinds, even demons the boys have killed. Garth I want you to teach her to fight, since you are a werewolf I need your strength in this section. Alfie she needs to know everything she can about Angels and the fall, everything that has happened since the Winchesters were born. Kevin you will teach her Latin and Enochian she needs to know what she is reading during research. Henry she needs to know about the Men of Letters, reasonings you will know later I promise. And Charlie you and your wonderful skills will teach the young girl all about the web and your hacking skills." "I know this is a lot but trust me she can take it, she is a fast learner and will be of great help to us all. She is not to know who I am though, understand?" I ask looking at them all as they nod their heads slightly confused.

"She will be here in a couple weeks so in the meantime I need you guys to research maybe go on a hunt or two get back into the swing of things." Were my final words before disappearing but lingering to hear what they say. "Well, I can't believe they are alive or that we are alive." Kevin says "Yeah now I get to safe my Unicorn so I am happy to be out of Hell, but who is this Destiny girl? Are we sure we will be able to trust her?" Meg says with skepticism. The group shrugs and begins looking for something that goes bump in the night. Fade to Black.


	2. Meet Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really will be no summary because the first chapters summary is the only one I created. My book is also on Wattpad if you wanna check out the second book.

Chuck's POV

Rise to girl in her bed just waking up.

She got up that morning bright eyed and bushy tailed, she was graduating today in the class of 2026 in San Francisco, California. She put on her favorite outfit -a red plaid sundress with a mini trench coat that ends at her waist and a pair of hiking boots turned into high heels- and got ready for the ceremony at Lowell High School. She really did turn into a beautiful girl, she looks a lot like her parents. The ceremony itself was quick and easy. Her family took pictures and laughed at her memories, her best friend -Grace- was leaving for college today soon and wanted to spend some time with her so they left for the cafe near their school. "So what are your plans once I leave you, dating? Job? Or just rotting away until I come home?" Grace said with a laugh at the end. "No" Destiny chuckled " I am going on a road trip, I decided to get in my car and see the land." "Cool you gonna see the Grand Canyon? Cause that would be cool." "Maybe I just wanna drive, I will see where my car takes me!" They order their food Destiny getting a bacon burger and a honey butter biscuit with a soda while Grace orders just a salad and water. They talk about old memories, how they became friends, and other stuff like that while they ate. When they finished they gave each other one last hug with a few tears and parted separate ways.

Grace getting into a limo to go to the airport on her way to Oxford University, and Destiny gets in her crimson red 2016 Chevy Impala. When she gets home to pack the rest of her belongings for the trip her mom walks in and sits on her bed "Are you sure you wanna do this, I mean by yourself. Because I am sure we can arrange for Stuart to go with you" Stuart was her adoptive brother who is just a little bit younger than her but already graduated. " No mom I gotta do this, I don't know why but I know that I have to. I love you and I will write you all the time. I promise." She didn't have a phone because her parents thought it would get in the way of studying. I planned on her getting one when she met the group in Kansas.

She says bye to her family after eating a wonderful family dinner for the last time for a while and got in her car. It was just in the shop so there should be no problems on her trip. She has money she saved up from babysitting gigs she had and all of her allowance from the age of 11 -she got 50 each month but never spent it- and all of her graduation money she got from family all together she had about $7,450 for her trip across America. 

 

Fade to black.


	3. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. I just needed a filler for the day.

Chuck's POV:

"Gabriel, I need you to do something for me." "What is it Chuck?"

I can't tell him everything but he has to do this. I am weak which is why I am not in Heaven right now but I need to save the boys. "There is a girl in a 2016 crimson Chevy Impala headed toward Virginia, she needs to be stopped in Kansas as close to the bunker as possible but not right next to it. Can you do that?" "Duh, they don't call me the Trickster for nothing, but why?" "It's to help the Winchesters now go do it."

Gabriel causes a major detour that led her straight to the city in Kansas where the bunker is -Lebanon- where her car breaks down at the motel. She decides she could use a break from all the driving and checks into the motel. When she gets into her room she sets her stuff down and takes a quick shower. By the time she is done it's already 9:30 at night so she decides to turn in and explore her surroundings tomorrow.


	4. Exploring Kansas

Destiny's POV:

I woke up at 7 in the morning starving, I was so tired last night after everything that happened I fell right to sleep. "Now where exactly am I?" I ask myself as I get up to put on some new clothes I decide on a grey plaid shirt and jeans with regular brown hiking boots -Not sure why these are my favorite types of clothes but plaid and jeans are my usual attire-.

I leave my room with my key in hand. The diner across the street is small but looks promising enough so I decide to eat there. I walk in and see most of the tables and chairs filled, even with this many people it's peaceful so I choose one of the empty tables near the back. When i sit I am greeted with a smile by a woman whose nametag says "Lizzy" "What can I get you darlin'" she says in sweet voice. "What would you recommend to a newcomer?" I say glancing at the menu not sure what to order. " I would say get the daily special which is your choice of pancakes or french toast with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs." Lizzy responds in a very cheery voice. "Great one daily special it is, and some milk too." "Coming right up dear." She walks away to put my order in and greet another customer which happens to be a group.

The first one who catches my eyes is a boy who looks about my age, his hair is kinda every where and his clothes look overly rumpled. The girl that walks in after him has a scowl on her face and her jacket looks torn. I stop looking after that because my food gets to my table I thank Lizzy and begin to eat. When I look up again the group of people who came in are sitting in the booth next to me. I here a big sigh and someone mumble something about this hunt was by far the easiest, to easy. So they hunt in those clothes? Thats weird... they dress like they are just hanging out, except one who is in a suit and looks very uncomfortable in the diner. "Can't we go home, I don't like this town it's to crowded." Suit says in reply the girl with a scowl says "No Henry we are all tired and no one is cooking. After this we will need to go shopping, we are out of everything at the bunker." Lizzy walks up and takes their order just as I am finished. She comes by with my check which I pay for with a good tip. As I get up I glance at the boy at the end same one with his clothes rumpled, he looks at me a smiles slightly I smile back at him and walk out feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

I get into a rental car -mine is in the shop, they are not sure what's wrong but they are trying to fix it- I start off driving the back roads and just enjoying my surroundings, I see this tall building with a weird entrance to it. I park and it looks abandoned so I decide to check it out. I get out of my car and walk to the entrance and knock on the door, just to make sure no one is in there. No one answers so I open the door and walk in. It is definitely large and filled with stuff -books, computer stuff, etc- I descend the spiral stairs and walk into what I am guessing is the library. Just glancing at the books -they all have weird names- I walk into a room and it's a fully functioning kitchen! Wow this is amazing. I leave the kitchen and walk down a hallway and see a few doors and walk in one. They are bedrooms this one is dark and kinda gloomy like whoever lives here doesn't like the light. I leave that room and enter another this one is filled with books, not like the ones in the library but school books -math, science, even english- I shut that door and walk a little further I see a shower room and a bathroom. Now I am at a room at the very end of the hall. It seems more distant than the rest. I open the door slowly, when I enter I see a bed and a closet with clothes I would wear only in guy form.

I see a journal on the bed and I walk over to it and even though I know I shouldn't I begin reading it. "Dean Winchester 8-19-2007" wow this is an old journal. I wonder where he is? "Dad is gone again, this time he hasn't been home in a few days and I am getting worried. He went on a hunt he thinks he might have finally found the thing that killed mom. I doubt it though. I am gonna go get Sammy, I need his help and -even if I won't tell him it's true- I miss the little bitch." What happened to his mom? Poor kid. I put the journal down thinking it would be best to stop. I get up once again and head to the library, I wanna read some of those weird books. I start reading some book about ghosts, how to kill them and general stuff. Ghosts aren't real though... Yeah I love the books Supernatural but I don't really believe in that stuff. Just as I was about to pick up another book the door opens and noise fills the room. I turn around with horror in my face and see.... Fade to black.


	5. The CTT (Chuck's Training Team)

Destiny's POV:

"What the Hell are you doing here?" The woman with the scowl from the diner says as she goes down the steps toward me bags of stuff in hand. She was the first one to see me and react to me being in their place the "Bunker" i believe I heard one of them say earlier. I dropped the book I was holding and stood up really fast. "I...I.. umm I thought this place was abandoned, and I was just looking around... and Umm I am so sorry I will leave now." I say really quickly as I head out the door past the rest of the group. Each one seem to have a different expression. I get to my car unlocking when I hear someone say something "Wait, what's your name?" A guy with short hair and a slight 5 o'clock shadow said running up to me. I don't wanna say my real name but I can't think. Wait Winchester... I don't know why but I feel compelled to say Winchester. " My name is Winchester, Umm Destiny Winchester" I am sorry to have broken into your home." "Destiny? Oh good we have been waiting for you. Come back in please. Wait did you say Winchester?" "Yeah" I say as we walk back to the bunker. "Who are you?" "Oh me? My name is Garth come let's meet the rest of the CTT." CTT? What the heck is that? We get back in the group of people are all sitting at the table whispering. "Okay guys this is Destiny... you know Chuck told us about her... remember?" Garth says walking us down the steps.

When we got down the steps everyone stood up. The guy in the suit put his hand out for me to shake "Hello, My name is Henry... Henry Winchester." I froze oh there is a Winchester here. Well I have to stick with it now. "Destiny" I say as I shake his hand. Garth speaks up before I can do anything to stop him and says "She says her last name is Winchester and I think Chuck made her say it." "Who is Chuck and how would he make me say anything?" I say my voice raising slightly by accident. "Never mind that right now I am Kevin it's nice to know your name, I seen you in the diner this morning. Did you eat well?" "Yeah thanks umm Kevin" I smile to him as a girl with glasses on and the reddest hair I have ever seen hugs me. "Wow you are so pretty, I am charlie welcome to the bunker you will be fine here trust me. Well mostly fine sometimes things happen but for the most part-" "Charlie" The whole group yells while she is rambling I can't help but laugh a little.

"Hi I am Samandriel but everyone calls me Alfie." I wave a little and look at the last one standing without an introduction "It's Meg" She says without really seeming interested. "Why does Chuck think this tiny little human can help us find the boys and my Unicorn?" Unicorn? Save who? This chick seems kinda rude, but the rest of them don't seem to bad. "Meg!" Garth says with a harsh tone. Everyone smiles at me while Meg walks off followed quickly by Kevin "They will be back soon. Meg just isn't a people person sorry" I shrug at Charlie's comment. "So your name is Destiny Winchester, I guess that means we are related. I wonder what Chuck knows but isn't telling us." Henry says looking at Garth and Samandriel. Charlie grabs my hand and explains sitting me down That these three guys Dean, Sam and Castiel think she said, have gone missing and for some reason they believe I can help. Cause this guy Chuck says so. Then I realize "Wait Sam and Dean? Castiel? Is this a Supernatural LARP? Cause that's cool." I say kinda excited I have always wanted to LARP but now one at my school is obsessed like I am. Charlie looks at me confused for a second then laughs while Garth and Henry join in Alfie just looks confused. "LARP? What's that Charlie?" It's Live Action Role Playing, Alfie. And no Destiny this is real, everything you read in the books really happened. All of it." So that journal I read earlier was really Deans OMG. "Okay then I am gonna ask what Meg did how could I am human help. I mean yeah I know that Alfie is an angel, Meg is a Demon, and Henry you're not even from this time. How can I help you." Wait how do I know this? Not all of it was in the books was it? Anyways, Maybe this Chuck guy can give me some answers. "We don't know yet but first it's getting late so let's take you to your room, we set you up one waiting for you." Charlie leads me through the hall and next to Dean's room is mine. I walk in and before I realize it I am asleep on the bed. Today was exhausting, how can I help the Righteous man, and famous hunter, and a fallen angel???


	6. The Domestics of Demon Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. Sorry.

Destiny's POV:

Apparently this Chuck guys told the CTT -that's what they call themselves- that they were to train me while looking for the others. "Okay rise and shine pretty lady, it is time to start your training. From 9 am to 11:30 am you will learn language with Kevin and then we all eat lunch at noon and from 1 pm to 3:30 you will work with Garth on your fighting skills. It is now 8 so you have an hour and breakfast will be ready in 30 so shower if you want there is shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, and toothpaste in the main bathroom. We eat in the library be there in 30 minutes." She says opening my door and waking me up throwing me some clothes, which look a lot like my normal wardrobe but isn't because my stuff is in the motel room. If she wasn't so pretty I might wanna hurt her for waking me up like that. Weird all well let's get ready for the day. I get up bring my clothes with me and take a quick shower. Walking into the library I see everyone except Meg and Charlie at the table waiting to eat and talking quietly. When they notice me they smile and I join them sitting by Kevin and Garth. "So I hear we get you all to ourselves for two weeks?" Garth says with a big smile. I laugh a little at the way he said it and just nod.

Just then Charlie walks in with a big plate of scrambled eggs and toast while Meg brings in bacon and sausage. "Wow that's a lot of food" I say as they make their way to the table setting the food on the turntable set up on the large table. "Well we all eat and Garth over here doesn't ever stop." Meg says slightly amused by my comment. Maybe she isn't so bad after all. "Yeah make fun of the werewolf you bottomless pit, I thought demons didn't need to eat?" Garth retorts back grabbing a bunch of sausage. Everyone laughs and I join in. I could get used to this. After breakfast everyone separates for the day's duties. Charlie and Meg are on chores duty, Henry and Alfie are on research, then Kevin and Garth are teaching me today. Seems very domestic for a house full of supernatural beings and dead people.


	7. Training with Kevin and Garth

Destiny's POV

"Can we please take a break my head hurts. How do you stand this!" I say slamming my book shut. We have been working on this for the past hour and I have a killer headache. "Come on Destiny just finish this page and we will take a break. But we only work for two and a half hours a day then you can rest." Kevin says with sympathy and amusement in his voice. He was a prophet so reading Latin and Enochian is easy for him. Me not so much. "Ugh, fine let's get this over with so I can beat up Garth. Just cause he is a werewolf doesn't mean anything." I say chuckling at myself knowing I am just frustrated. "Okay so read me what this says" He points to a small passage on the page. "They?....Beef?.....Save...Him?" That doesn't make sense. "No, it says 'Salt, fire, iron destroy' Now what are they talking about destroying?" Kevin asks me, that passage does make sense now. "Ghosts I think." "Right good now this one" Another passage. We do this for another hour till we move to something easier -Latin- "I know a little Latin so this won't be to hard for me" I state opening a book in all Latin. Kevin has the copy in English for quick translating. "Okay then read the first paragraph for me." Kevin says without looking at me at all. I recite it with almost no mistakes, I am quite proud of myself until I realize I spent the entire rest of our time -almost a full hour- doing it. Maybe I am a little rusty. "Not bad now go take your break you earned it." Kevin says patting me on the back and getting up heading toward the bedrooms.

I stand stretching and see Meg walk in "Hey you hungry?" She asks me leaning against the door holding a plate of burgers and fries in the other. "God yes, and burgers too? How do you guys know what I like? I mean first the clothes now the food." She cocks her head to the side and just laughs "come on Destiny, let's eat." Everyone has pooled into the library/dining room sitting in a different place than before no one sitting by the same people. I sit in between Meg and Henry, while Garth sits across from me already eating. I grab a burger and a good amount of fries and begin eating. "So you said we have been getting your favorite things?" Meg states staring at me. "Yeah the clothes are what I normally where and what has been cooked is what I eat on a regular basis. I haven't seen any pies yet but that's the only thing." I say and as if on cue Charlie walks in with a pie, it smells like apple too my favorite. "Never mind" I say "Did I die and this is Heaven or something cause this is too right for it to be real." I say grabbing a slice of pie to put on my plate. When I look up again everyone is looking at me the back to themselves. "What?" I say confused. "Nothing" they all say together and begin eating again. Well that was weird. We finish eating and I help do the dishes before I begin my training with Garth.

"Try again Destiny" Garth says standing me up. I tried to kick a dummy and I fell on my ass. It kinda stung but I am fine. "Now this time when you kick don't over do it, throw your body into it but don't continue twisting your body when you make contact." I do it again only follow his instructions and the dummy fell this time not me. "Yes!!" "I Did it!" We both said at the same time, we laughed and continued on. We train for 30 minutes, take a five minute break and do it again this is so we don't overwork your muscles during every other break we stretch like we did before we started. Today we are starting with a dummy then next time he says I can try and take him. While sitting during one of our breaks I say "So why did everyone act so weird when I mentioned the food and clothes thing?" "Well, see Dean's favorite foods are burgers and pie, and the Winchester's wardrobe is mainly plaid. So when you said that you just reminded them of who is missing." Garth said taking a drink of his water bottle. Meg walks in to see how we are doing and I say "Well at least no one here likes honey and trench coats like me. I win there." Meg stops dead in her tracks and looks at me like I just grew a second head. "What?" I say Garth stands up and says he and Meg will be back in a second. Okay then.

Meg's POV:

She didn't just say honey and a trench coat did she? "Garth I knew she was Dean's kid, that was obvious after the whole pie and burgers plus the clothing preference. But Honey and a trench coat? Who else do we know loves honey? And wears a trench coat?" There is no way she is related to Dean AND Castiel..... Unless Chuck isn't telling us something. "I know I am thinking the same thing. But don't say anything to her or the rest of the CTT or Chuck, not until we have Sam, Dean, and Cas back okay?" "Yeah whatever" I mumble walking away, and just when I was beginning to like the girl, she had to be just like Team Free Will.

Destiny's POV:

Garth came back in and smiled like nothing happened. "Well today we are done so for the rest of the day you can do whatever. Dinner is at 7:30 and then we all do something together. This is how we will do things for two weeks then you will work with Charlie and Henry." "How can you guys act like a family?" I say "Not to sound rude but none of you are even related and some of you are not the same species." Garth laughed and I seen a tear come out of nowhere as he looked at me and said "family don't end in blood" He walked away and for a second I was confused why he was crying until "Bobby" It fell out of my lips before I realized it. That's what he told the boys.

I know it may seem silly but, I feel like this is more my family than mine actually is. Like right now we are all sitting around eating pizza -we ordered a little bit ago- and talking about nothing important the occasional question about me would come up and we would discuss it then move on to something Henry or Alfie found while researching. No one asked for vegetarian pizza like my mom because she won't touch meat and no one complained when I asked to get extra cheese on it like my dad would cause he doesn't think we need the extra fat. We hardly ever had take-out at my house. Or anything with meat. That's why I savored my food when I ate with Grace, even if she ate like a rabbit I got my burger and fries and we would split a piece of pie. After we finished our food and conversation died down we threw away the pizza boxes and cleaned our plates.

We watched a movie together, I think it was something about vampires, every now and then someone would say something like "that's not how it works" or "I could have done a better job with that kill." We laughed and enjoyed the movie. It was over and we were all pretty beat so everyone went to bed except Meg. I wanted to stay with her she looked worried or confused but I was to worn out. I headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and then off to bed. I fell asleep easily thinking of how maybe this is why I never truly felt at home, because I wasn't... until now.


	8. Henry and Charlie train Destiny

Destiny's POV:

Just like last this last two weeks I woke up at 8 now I have an alarm instead of Charlie. I get up grab clothes for today. After the first night here I went back to the motel to turn in my room key and grab my stuff. I am gonna wear a plaid dress the one that is is green and my waist length trench coat with a pair of light brown flats instead of hiking boots. Heading to the shower room, I don't hear the normal small chatter I hear even though it is early. I finish my shower get dressed and head to the library smelling pancakes and biscuits. I walk in and only see Henry and Charlie. "Where is everyone?" I say sitting down grabbing a plate with pancakes and a biscuit. I also grab the honey and put it on my buttered biscuit. "They went on a hunt" Charlie said not looking up from her computer. "They were getting antsy from not finding a lead." "Oh, okay" I begin to eat and ask who I am starting off with today. Charlie told me she wanted to go first. "Yeah good maybe by the time you guys are done I will have woken up fully" Henry says grabbing his coffee and heading toward the tv room. "Is he okay?" I ask watching him leave. "Yeah just Meg was pissed about something and woke everyone up saying she had to get out of the bunker before she killed someone. This is normal though so don't worry." She adds, I must have looked scared which I was a little I mean the demon saying she was gonna kill someone eek! "Okay so where do we start?" I say finished with my food.

"Go down the hall and you know where your room is? To the right of Dean's room is another room that is Sam's go in there and grab the computer on the bed." I get up and do as she says I noticed that there are four doors and I am guessing that the door to the left of my room is Castiel's room. It would make sense since they are not used. But why am I in the middle of them and not at the end, I continue my thoughts as I walk back and sit down across from Charlie. "Now open it and log into the username Sam." She says looking at me. "Umm I don't know how." She passes me a piece of paper that has a clue on it 'The family business' was all it said. "Okay that would be hunting right?" I say this and type in HUNTING and it works "Yes!" "Good job now logout and try logging into Dean's. Again she passes me a paper this one says 'Blue eyed angel' "Well I don't know any angels besides Alfie so how do I know who he is talking about?" She then hands me a picture that has a group of people on it. Scanning through I see one man whose eyes were like storm clouds he had raven hair like mine and a face stern and with slight confusion like he didn't know why he was standing there. Next to him is a man with his arms around his shoulders with a smile that makes him look so much younger his hair is a dark blond and his eyes are a green you only see in HD drawings like a rain forest after a pour. Beside the man with raven hair was a gigantic dude with shoulder length brown hair and pretty brown eyes, his hands were resting on the chair who had Kevin in it with Charlie between Kevin's legs, both of them were smiling as well. "Garth took the picture it was before I died not long though. Garth had said he wanted to remember us, he planned on going back to his wife again. He missed her, he went back to find his wife and family dead. A hunter had attacked. By the time he was here again I was gone and Dean was falling off of the Mark of Cain wagon. The one with that weird mark on his arm is Dean. Next to him the Moose is Sammy, and the one with Dean's arm around his shoulder is Castiel. That was a good day." She said the last part with a crack in her voice, she got up and left the room.

I let her go thinking she needs a break. I look at the computer and type CASTIEL in it didn't work. Looking at the picture again I realize he would give him a nickname, so I try again CAS. I am in, being who I am a curious person I begin looking through the computer. I see history of research and simple things like that, then I see something interesting. A file that says Busty Asian Beauties, but that file is already there labeled as family -I had clicked on it thinking it was his family but it was definitely not that- So I click on the false file name and what pops on the screen is something I wasn't expecting. A journal a real one not like the one in his room. The first line 'A angel raised me from perdition, why me? I don't deserve to be saved. I should still be in Hell' "What are you doing Destiny?" Charlie ask walking back in. "I found a secret journal of Dean's. When was he in Hell?" She smiles a little and closes the computer and grabs my hand and guides me to the tv room "that's enough hacking today" We watch a movie for the rest of our session.

After our movie and a small lunch it's time to work with Henry. "So what's for today teach? I say bouncing into what looks like a control room. "Today Destiny you will learn how the Men of Letters got started." He handed me a journal written by himself when he was alive. "Read this and that is your lesson. This would be the best way to do so and we can just go over it when you have a question." She flipped through it at first and decided he wasn't much of a teacher but at least she had good reading material. 'The bunker housed many artifacts, and was located in Lebanon, Kansas, the geographic center of the contiguous United States. Construction of the bunker was started in 1932, and took three years to build. After it was finished in 1935, the first case investigated in the bunker was that of . Much of the events were written into by Dorothy's father -L. Frank Baum-, who was a Man of Letters himself.' "Wow maybe I should read those books too." She says as she walks into the library to find the books. "Where are the books written by L. Frank Baum? I want to read them as a reference to the journal." Charlie looks up from her computer and sees I have Henry's journal in hand and mutters something about that's not how you teach someone. "Middle shelf in the section of A-O. Sam organized it while the rest of us just attempt to keep it neat. Those haven't been touched so they should still be there."

I grab the books and go to my room. I still have a few hours before dinner and I wanna read as much as I can. Walking by the tv room I see Henry with a picture in his hand. "Who is that?" I ask walking in. Henry covers it up and quietly almost a whisper says "My family" "OH, where are they?" I sit beside him and put the books on the table. "Dead my wife died a long time ago and my son died in 2006." He says with regret in his voice. "How is that if you're so young?" I ask a question I realize I should not have asked. "I died in 1958 when my son was to young to know about his legacy as a Man of Letters like me. It's all in the journal. I continued it when I was brought back." I understood he was done so I grabbed the books and left him alone. Charlie came in beside me and walked with me down the hall. "I think I am going to go lay down Charlie this is a lot to take in." We go our separate ways and I go to my room and rest, I fall asleep soon after hitting my head on the pillow.


	9. The Demon and the Angel

Destiny's POV:

The CTT that went out hunting came back yesterday tired, hungry and covered in dirt and blood. Meg was hungry, Kevin wanted to sleep, Garth wanted a bath, and Alfie didn't want to hunt again for a while. "I don't fight you guys know this, why did you bring me?" Alfie said before anyone could run off. Me and Charlie were practicing Hacking for fun since she was done teaching. "Alfie angel I told you, we needed someone to heal us just in case. Chuck would be pissed if he had to bring us back again."

"So Mini Winchester you wanna start or what?" Meg said loud enough that it caught my attention which had been directed back to Charlie and the computers. "Mini Winchester?" I say confused getting up looking from my computer and looking at Meg who was now cleaned up. "Yeah, since you are so much like the Righteous man might as well be called Mini Winchester." She walked away after this comment. I won't admit it but for some reason this fills me with happiness. I learned that Dean is the Righteous man from Charlie, some things that I have been hearing and seeing have made me question who I really am. But I know that I am a Riley, I feel like a Winchester though. I am such a natural at all of this.

We walk into the library where there is already a couple stacks of books. "These are all on demons that we have fought. Maybe not me personally but the Winchester crew has." Meg says sitting down. "There is a total of 28 books here we have 14 days to train from 9 to 11:30 am I want you to read 2 a day. Then we will discuss them the next day before we start the next round. Can you handle that Mini?" "Yeah, I read really fast so that won't be a problem, plus photographic memory makes it easy. So does it matter where I start or what?" I say walking to the table grabbing a couple books. "Nah start where you want, I know all of this. It's my life demons, Hell, death, and ruin. All mine." Meg said in a cool voice but I caught the slight bitterness in her tone.

Now I am with Alfie and he is telling me about angels and heaven. I am listening But it's not that interesting: God made Heaven, then Angels. They lived peacefully till humans were created then God told them to love humans more and that is when chaos ensued. He said it in more words but that was the main points us 'Mud Monkeys' -he referred to us as once- ruined Heaven for his family. He wasn't upset he was happy. There were some others who enjoyed humanity the main one being Castiel, Who raised Dean from Hell and rebelled to save this one human and his life.

We talked more about him, nothing to exciting until the fall that is. He became Alfie for good and learned to embrace it even with his grace he tried to live as humanly as possible. Until he died, he was brought back for this mission. We sit in silence for a moment I pull out the photo Charlie gave me when I first arrived and looked at it for a moment before speaking again.

"So how has Team Free Will been able to defeat the angels? I mean aren't you guys unstoppable" I finally say, a question that had been bugging me for a while. "There is a weapon it's called an Angel Blade it can kill an Angel also it can kill demons so it comes in handy for the Winchesters." Alfie responds with some enthusiasm. He really enjoys working with them I can tell by the way he speaks of the boys.


	10. Dean

Dean's POV: 

We just finished a hunt. It was simple enough: find the ghost, gank the ghost, go home to the bunker and my bed. BUT NO Sammy just has to find another case right in the next town. So we stay I just want to go home but with the whole Charlie and Kevin thing we haven't been in the best place. Losing Charlie was bad enough but adding on Kevin's death we couldn't deal. Not that either of these cases were actually difficult but we have a Angel with us who doesn't stop asking questions. And he always asks me. Don't get me wrong I need Cas with us, when he is gone I worry about him. Plus I, and if anyone asks me I will deny it, feel better when he is around. More relaxed I guess you would say.

We are driving in Baby headed home finally and Cas is sitting in back but leaning forward, enough to where it gives me chills each time he speaks. Especially when he says my name.... NO Dean don't think that way..... Anyways he is asking me about something he heard someone say at the hotel and wanted to know what it meant. "Geeze Cas I don't know what he meant when he said that." Was all I said because I wasn't listening to his words just his voice. He stopped talking and I was a little disappointed, I think I upset him when I yelled. "So we need to stop by the store and get supplies if you want to do that on the way Dean" Sam said breaking the silence. "Yeah yeah, good idea Sammy. Just uh you guys go in. I am gonna rest here, my head hurts a little." I say as I stop the car outside the store. Sam gets out but Cas stayed in the car looking at me with that cute confused face of his... Wait did I just say cute? No that's not, no I just need to sleep. That's all. "What is it Cas?" I say when he doesn't speak. "What about my voice gives you chills? Cause Sam doesn't think that way? Am I doing something wrong?" I freeze he heard me. Did he read my mind? "Cas what did I say about being in my head?" "I wasn't in your head Dean, you said it out loud." Right then Sam gets back in the car looking between us a little confused but he must have heard me too if Cas did.


	11. Birthday Girl Learns Something new

Destiny's POV:

I awoke to something in my room. I have been getting really good at noticing my surroundings quickly. I stand up and turn on my light when I do I am bombarded with the whole CTT there even Meg and Henry singing me Happy Birthday. "You guys how did you know it was my birthday?" I say after I blow out my candles and make a wish. "I heard you say it to your mom last week when she asked for your address." Kevin said. Oh yeah. I finally called mom on a cell that Meg gave me. "Come on we have a surprise for you!" Charlie said all bouncy. "What time is it?" realizing my alarm didn't go off. "12:30, we turned your alarm off so you would sleep in and we could set up." Garth said. These guys are the best. I never got to sleep in on my birthday mom always had my party at 9 in the morning.

We walk out of my room and go to the library where I see a buffet of all my favorite foods. And Presents on the floor under the table. "This is amazing you guys. This is a lot are you sure?" I say not used to this much love being shown. "Yeah Mini, all for you." Meg says who actually looks happy I am here. We begin by eating the 'breakfast' portion of our meal: eggs, bacon, sausage, and even biscuits with honey butter on it. Then I get to open two presents, I chose random and I got Garth and Charlie's. Garth gave me a necklace, he said it was his wife's and he wanted me to have it. Charlie got me a brand new computer to match her high-tech one. "I love them both thank you guys." I say as I hug them both. We watch a movie my choice, I chose the movie we watched my first night here.

Then we ate lunch: Hot dogs and chips. I opened Henry and Alfie's, Alfie gave me an Angel Blade and Henry gave me a spell book. "This is awesome, thank you." I say but neither of them hug me they just nod and smile. We watch another movie this time we watch a brand new movie about Vampires to compare to the old one. Just as bad too, it was funny because the reactions were the exact same.

Last but not least We had supper: bacon cheese burgers, fries, and homemade apple pie. Now to open the last two presents Meg's and Kevin's, I wanted to know but at the same time I wondered why Meg got me something. I opened Kevin's first and his was sweet, a copy of him playing his cello before he became the prophet. "Oh Kevin I love it thank you!" I hug Kevin and put the CD down ready for the bomb that is surely in Meg's present to explode. When I open it, it is definitely not what I expected: nothing, absolutely nothing. "Okay I knew you didn't like me but you couldn't have put a fake snake or something in here?" I say with a small laugh. "No silly, you get whatever you want, a day just to hang with me and Charlie or something from the Mall in California. I couldn't decide what to give you so it's a 'your choice' present." She says eyes full of enthusiasm and happiness. "Perfect" was all I managed to say.

Someone knocked on the door and Meg breaking our staring contest got up to get it. "Well, well, well what do we have here. Hey guys guess who showed up." A guy walked who looks like he just got out of the weather of a big wind storm. Hair everywhere and he looked tired. "Chuck!" Garth and Kevin yelled together. "Yeah guys it's me. Can I speak to Destiny alone please?" Everyone nodded or said sure and left the bunker. Saying they were gonna go shopping for more supplies since we were running low. 

"Hello Destiny, my name is Chuck. I am the reason you are here." He said before sitting down across from me. Taking a piece of pie and eating. "You mean here? As in the bunker?" I ask weary of his answer. "No on earth, alive, breathing. I am the reason you were born." He states simply like telling me it's sunny outside. "No my parents are." "Listen Destiny, I know what you think your real name is Samantha Ann Riley, I know your parents are, your father Joe is the CEO of the biggest law firm in California and your mother Margret is the owner and founder of a very successful Fashion Studio. You have a brother who was adopted when you were six years old and you were ready to be a big sister. I know that your best friend's name is Grace and that she has gotten a full scholarship to Oxford University."

"But your real name is Destiny Winchester, that is the reason you said that when Garth first asked for your name. Because it is your name." He stopped for a moment to see if I was following, I was and I nodded my head for him to continue speaking. "Now you're probably wondering if they are not my parents who are correct?" "Yeah I mean, if that is true then why does my parents or the Riley's believe I am theirs if they didn't give birth to me?" I say in response really want to know the truth.

"First let me explain who I am before saying who your parents are, My name to most people is Chuck Shurley but really I am God." What? Wait did he say God? "Yes I did Destiny." He say like he read my mind..... OMG He can read my mind he really is God! "Yes dear I am." "OKay please stop that! Now, that I know who are, who are my parents?" "Dean Winchester and Castiel." "But they are both men, and your God, isn't that kind of relationship frowned upon?" I ask really confused. Chuck laughs a small but loud laugh. "My dear your people do not understand, Angels are neither male nor female, they choose a vessel and that is the gender they are when on Earth. Castiel's vessel was named Jimmy Novak and he offered himself as a vessel, so that Castiel could meet Dean on Earth and explain why he was back from Hell. Castiel liked the vessel he became attached, and that has been what he looks like to everyone." Oh I get it.

I smiled, now it makes sense why I look nothing like the Riley's with their blond hair and brown eyes. "But how was I born then?" My curiosity getting the better of me. "I took a little of Dean's Soul and some of Castiel's Grace fused them together as your essence, then took some of their feature: eyes, hair, and height, and finally your personality: love of burgers, pie, and honey; your love of plaid, trench coats, and hiking boots. All these things makes you exactly what their child would look and be like if either of them had been a woman and made a child together the original way. "So I am the daughter of the Righteous man and the Angel who rebelled for him?" "Yes my dear, and your family is in trouble. That is why you were brought here, why you were trained. It was all to save your family." I think that this makes sense and yeah I am okay with having two male parents one of which a Celestial Being and the other a man who has been to Hell and Back literally. "Thank you Chuck. I am happy and I can't believe it, but I knew something wasn't right with my family but I didn't know what. I am ready to save my family, where do we start?" He smiles laughs a little and everyone walks back in with stuff in their hands with smiles on their faces when they see me and Chuck laughing.


	12. Cas

Cas' POV

Sam got back in the car and Dean wouldn't look me in the eyes. Did I say something wrong? Human emotions are confusing. What did he mean I gave him chills when I spoke, he said it so low I don't think Sam heard but I did because I was so close to him. I always sit closer to Dean than I do Sam, maybe I should just sit back and just observe. It could be that I have been invading his 'personal space' again, I seem to do that a lot. But Dean is in my space too, he gets right next to me. I don't think he realizes it though.

We are back at the bunker while I was thinking only to be back when I hear my name "Cas, you okay buddy?" It was Dean. "Yes Dean, I am fine. Just confused by-" "Cas not right now, later when we can talk in private." Dean cuts me off Sam looks at us confusion once again obvious on his face. We walk into the bunker with our bags of supplies and begin putting things away.

"Dean" I say walking into his room. He said we would speak later and it is later. "What Cas, I am busy" He says while laying on his bed with his eyes closed. "Oh okay." I go to leave and I feel a hand on my shoulder "Wait Cas, I'm sorry I just, didn't mean for you to hear me earlier and I don't know."


	13. A True Winchester

Destiny's POV:

Today I have a final I guess is what you would call it. Each of the CTT is going to test me on everything I learned and if I pass I get to go on my first hunt. "Okay first we will do the written parts, you okay with that?" Chuck says. He wanted to be here for this. I nod my head and grab a pencil. "Okay we will start with Men of Letters. You will have one hour to answer the questions you have 60 questions and I made it multiple choice, because I am not cruel." He says with a light chuckle. "Begin"

60 minutes pass. I think I passed but I am really not sure. Normally I am not this nervous, but this is life or death stuff. "Okay ready for the next one Destiny?" "Yeah I think so." "Now we will do the Angels, same type of test. Good luck" 60 minutes pass. I totally passed that one, I know it. "Okay last written test Demons." I begin and instantly know I have this in the bag. 60 minutes pass and I am finished with my test. "Alright now in 2 hours we will begin the next part fighting, language, and hacking. Chuck took all three tests to grade them.

A few hours later with food in my stomach and my mind focused we are outside the bunker. "Alright now that we are all ready, let's begin the fighting portion." Me and Garth get into our stances. "Ready. Set. Fight" We begin, it takes me a full 20 minutes to bring Garth down without him getting up again simulating he 'died'. "Whoohoo, Go Destiny!" I hear Meg yell. Yeah that's right I got this. "Give me a few and we can start the next test." 30 minutes later "Alright Hacking. Charlie has a test she built herself." Chuck says motioning to Charlie. "Destiny you need to hack into my computer and find the secret recipe to Dean's favorite homemade apple pie in under 2 hours." Charlie says handing me her computer which is turned off at the moment. "Begin" This is definitely very hard to do. But I will surpass my teacher. I must. The two hours are almost up and I just hit print on the recipe. "I did it." Now give us a hour and you will do your last test okay?" I nod and walk away.

"Lastly, language- You will recite a message that has been written in Latin and in Enochian back and forth every few sentences. You will have 30 minutes to translate and read it out loud for all of us. 20 minutes later... 'I Destiny Winchester have passed every test and I am officially a hunter in the eyes of everyone around me. I will save my family using my new skills. I am exactly what I was supposed to become- a warrior- Destiny Winchester the daughter of the Righteous man and his blue eyed Angel.'

I finish the translation and read it before I proof read, I finish saying and look up realizing I just passed the final test. "Destiny Winchester you passed the tests perfectly. You are a true Winchester, welcome to the world of hunting" Chuck hugs me and leaves saying goodbye and he has some more work to do. Everyone claps and cheers. I am happy but tired. I go to my room and lay down. I fall asleep once my head is on the pillow once again.


	14. My first hunt and lead to my parents.

Destiny's POV:

I awaken to the sounds of music and laughter. Getting up I see that there is a outfit ready for my, a plaid shirt that looks to big for me, a pair of my jeans, and a plain pair of brown flats. Putting them on I find the shirt quite comfy and can feel how used it is, doesn't matter I like it. Stepping out of my room I head to the bathroom, once I am done I walk to the library ready to start researching and hunting. "Look who is finally up you guys, and she found the shirt." Meg says, I think she is finally warming up to me. "Is that the family shirt?" Charlie asks glancing at me then back to her computer. "I don't know it was on the chair in my room with my jeans and flats. Is it okay if I wear it? I really like it." Everyone seemed okay with this, they said family shirt didn't they? Does that mean dad or dads maybe wore it or something like that? "John was the first one to wear it, then Dean -your dad- and lastly Sam wore it." Meg said sensing my confusion. "Oh." I say sitting down grabbing a piece of toast off the table.

"So we hunting today? Cause I wanna test my skills out in the field." I say when it gets too quiet, everyone is just looking in a book or hanging around. "Find us a case and we will Mini." Meg says not looking from her Magazine, Grabbing my laptop and searching for strange occurrences like they taught me. I find something a few hours later, it seems simple enough -people have been complaining about a ghost in the motel. "Hey I think I found something in Corinth, Kansas, it's juts south of here on road 181." I say looking at everyone. Meg and Garth stand up while everyone looks at them. I have noticed since being everyone kinda follows them the most. "Alright, let's get supplies and meet in the garage in 30." I pack a few clothes knowing it is gonna take a few days for me, since I am still new at this. I grab my bag and walk into the garage looking at all the old cars. There is an empty space near the end and I wonder what is supposed to be there. "Hey what car is missing?" I say when I hear footsteps, it's Meg of course. "That spot is reserved for the famous Winchester car a 1967 Chevy Impala, it was first brought into the Winchester family when-" "When Dean went back in time and convinced John to but it instead of a van, I remember it from the books." I say finishing her sentence. She just looks at me a little sad. I figured out that she calls Castiel her unicorn and I think even being a demon she misses the angel. Weird. "Everyone ready?" We hear Kevin say as the rest of the group shows up. "Yep. So how are we getting there exactly?" I say still confused about transportation. "Don't worry Mini we got it covered." Meg says clicking the unlock button for a car. I hear a beep across the lot and see a new-ish van, we all pile in and head out. The ride itself was almost 4 and a half hours and let me tell you. Hearing Meg talk about herself before the Winchesters scares me a little. We arrive at the motel in Corinth, checking in we get two rooms one for me, Charlie, and Meg then one for Henry, Garth, and Kevin. Putting our stuff in the rooms we get ready to go investigate when Charlie pulls me aside. "What?" "These are for you. You will need them, your gonna stick with Garth today and you are gonna actually be in the action until it's time to destroy the thing, then we will all be there." SHe says handing me a hanger with a suit on it and a wallet with a badge, it seems to be a fake FBI badge. The name on it is Ann Smith. "Why this name?" "For your first hunt we needed something you might answer to so Ann and the generic name of Smith is used often so less obvious." Charlie states. I nod my head and change into the suit that fits really well. Heading to the guys room I knock and Garth answers ready to go. "So what are we driving now cause they need the van." He points to a rental car that's really nice, definitely could be a fed car. "I hop into the passenger side and let Garth drive.

"Whew, that was tougher than I thought it would be." I say as we burn the Corpse of Sarah Newlin, she was murdered in the hotel by the manager when she wanted to quit in the 1930's. Her body had been stuffed in the attic and the manager had said she quit and ran off. "For you maybe, that was a piece of cake for us. Boring even." Kevin says as we walk back to the van toward to motel to get some sleep and go home tomorrow. Heading back I hear someone call my fed name for this case. I see a woman looking scared in the street. I recognize her from the hotel, she was staying there and helped us find out who the ghost was. "Yes what is it..Umm?" "Amelia... Mays." Right that was her name. "What do you need hun?" I ask luckily I still look like a fed. "Well see, can we maybe talk in private." SHe says referring to the group that had stop and stared at us I waved and walked away out of hearing distance and a little out of seeing distance from the rest of them. "Yes, Amelia?" Right then her eyes turned black and she grabbed me covering my mouth and dragging me farther away. "Be quiet you little human. Now that we have you we can get Meg back." I bite her hand and scream out. Then feel a sharp pain in my head falling to the ground. 

Meg comes running around the trees first. "Destiny!?!" She screams heading for me laying on the ground, the demon had hit me after I screamed. She gets to me making sure I am okay letting Amelia get away. "Go, hurry get her. Don't kill her though. She might have information we need." I say quickly, she nods and runs off after the demon that ran. "Are you okay?" Charlie and Henry say at the same time getting to me next. I nod holding my head then looking at my fingers, there is a little blood but I will be okay. Henry sees my hand and looks at the back of my head muttering about stitches. I dont think its that bad though. Meg comes back with Amelia over her shoulder and unconscious. Lets get to the bunker where we can restrain her properly. We all nod in agreement and head to the motel to grab our things.

Back in the bunker we tie Amelia up in the dungeon and wait for her to wake. "Get some rest I will do first watch. I don't need sleep and I wanna be here when the bitch wakes up." Meg says with so much hate I am scared I just nod and walk off. She grabs my hand and says "I don't know what I would have done if she had hurt you Mini, I probably would have killed her if you hadn't said to keep her alive." I hug her before realizing what I am doing, I pull back quickly and go to my room. She stood there looking a little dazed but then went back to her scowl. "She cares about you, you know. Like she does for Castiel." Kevin says, I look at him and smile. "Really? Cause when I first got here all she wanted was me out of here." I say with a small chuckle remembering my first day again. I won't let anyone know but my head does hurt a little, apparently I did need stitches. Charlie had said I was just like my dad in the fact that I am injured and yet I just brush it off as nothing. Huh like father like daughter I guess. He just laughs and says something about her worried about Cas. I let him know I am tired and head to bed where I lay down and rest.

I woke to screams coming from the dungeon area. I get up quickly and head that way a little dizzy from standing too fast but I push through it. I get to the room to see Meg dumping small doses of Holy Water on Amelia's head cause her to scream. "Meg, stop!" She looks up and sees me just as the smile on her lips disappears. "Right, umm. I was trying to get information, and she wasn't answering me. So I-" "So you thought torture right? I thought we weren't going to do that?" She looks at me for a second with a expression I don't recognize and put the Holy Water down and left the room. "Thank you Destiny." I hear Amelia croak. "Don't you dare speak. You are gonna tell me what I want to know then I am sending straight back to hell where you belong." I speak with so much venom in my words and turn to leave the room.

"She will pay you know, for trying to hurt you. I will see to it personally." I hear Meg whisper when I get to my room. She was sitting on my bed I didn't see her till she spoke I had my eyes closed cause of a headache that was forming. "If I had lost you, I would... I already lost Clarence once. We have to get him back, but I can't lose you too. You are so much like him you know." Clarence? Oh right Castiel. "Thank you. What is he like? I mean I know a little bit but, what is he really like? In your eyes?" I say sitting next to her. Charlie and Kevin told me about Dean and uncle Sam but Castiel seemed closer to Meg and Alfie and he doesn't speak much. "COnfused, he umm, fell from Heaven because of your other father and he once told me that he was in love instantly. I didn't understand his love for the hunter, I mean Dean was... is a emotional wreck. Who even up until I died denied any feelings for Clarence. Even though it obvious to everyone. He was also in love, with the Angel that fell for him. Both literally and metaphorically speaking, he lost his grace for the man." I stopped her. I want to hear the rest from them, even if they deny the feelings. The facts will be proof enough.

"Come on let's get some information from Amelia." I state and we walk back to the dungeon once again. Getting back to Amelia she was sitting there breathing hard and finally ready to speak. I guess Meg did a real number on her. "Okay I will tell you just don't kill me. Please." "That's not part of the deal, you tell us what we want to know and you die quickly-" "Or you t=don't and we torture you some more." I finish Meg's threat. A smug smile forms on both of our lips as we glance at each other. "Fine. All I know is your precious little hunters and that Angel are in a warehouse in Lawrence. They are being held there by Crowley. I think he got tired of helping and finally decided to kill them." She finished with spite in her voice, knowing the King of Hell helped the hunters most demons were none to happy with him. 

After we got all the information and Meg killed Amelia we told the gang what we found out. "Let's go then" Alfie said. So we left the bunker once again. On our way to Lawrence I found out this is where the boys were born and where they lived before their mom -my grandma- died. We find the address to the warehouse, I get out and start walking to the building. "Wait Destiny, we need to discuss this first. You can't just walk in there unprepared." Charlie says stopping me from going in. "OKay." I whisper. "So how are we doing this?" Henry says to me. We come up with a plan a good one, but nothing could have prepared us for what was inside.

"Destiny look out!" Someone yelled I duck and swipe my feet knocking down a Vampire that came from behind me. I turned around and cut his head on with my machete Meg gave me before we walked into the warehouse. While doing this I didn't see the other Vampire come up behind me and grab me. I am pulled up from my position on the floor by him and thrown down again. The initial shock passes just in time to see Alfie grab the Vampire and Kevin kill him. There was a total of four in the warehouse, we figured it was a trap but we didn't expect it to be this. Meg, Charlie, Henry and Garth killed the other two and were recovering from small injuries.

We all got out alive, with minor cuts, bruises, and a few concussions. We crash into the van no one begins driving we just sit there. "Damn it!" I say and hit the wall in the van grabbing my hand instantly regretting it as pain shoots up my arm. "It's okay, we survived that's all that matters." I think it was Garth but I am not sure. "They didn't have them. They didn't, and I want them here. I want to be able to see who I belong to, who my family is. I want to feel at home." I say this and instantly realize, I am at home with this part of my family I am. "I know Mini, but you have us and we will get them back." Meg says hugging me. It was the second time we hugged and this time it was awkward. "Let's go home." I whisper scared of my voice cracking if I speak to loud. We go home and everyone goes to there room. I sleep lightly, not like normal. But eventually I am completely out.


	15. Destiny meets the King of Hell

Destiny's POV:

This past week has been nothing but eating, watching tv, and working out to keep my strength up. After what happened with the ambush everyone's moral has been really low. A few of the others have been hunting but not me, or Meg and Alfie.

"So what do we do now?" Alfie asks, we just finished this crappy movie about the Salem Witch Trials and I was ready to sleep. Meg got up and took the movie out of the player muttering about all witches should be dead and gone. "Let's eat and do a quick round outside." Meg says to me heading to the kitchen. We follow and eat a grilled cheese sandwich each. Going outside I see that it is really nice out and Meg had a good idea to train a little bit, I was feeling a little stiff from just sitting too long.

"Okay now I am going to attack you, I want you to block me and take me to the ground. I won't be pulling any punches so you need to do the best you can." Nodding I get into my stance. She comes at me I get her down pretty easily, and we go another round this time she took me down. "One more round then we can quit for now."

"That's quite good little one. Meg here is a good teacher she learned from the best anyways." A gruff voice comes from behind me after Meg in on the ground for a second time. We both stand quickly and Meg gets in front of me, ready to fight by the looks of it. "Crowley, what are you doing here. I thought you were still in Hell." Meg spit back. Crowley? Not King of Hell Crowley? I was told about him. I back up a little still in a fighting stance but scared any how. "Well my dear I was until I heard a rumor that Squirrel, Moose and their little Angel went missing, and you brought in this adorable thing to help find them." He says looking me up and down, nodding it was seems to be approval.

"Yeah the are missing, what's your point? And why do you care? Without them in your hair you should be happy right?" I say with the courage that slowly built up in me. He laughed like I made a joke. "What can I say life is boring without them trying to kill me." "One of these times they will kill you Crowley you know that right?" "Yes I am sure but until then why not have fun with it? I know where they are. I can help you."

The hunting group came back while me, Meg, Crowley, and even Alfie were discussing the boy's location. Kevin saw him practically had a heart attack, while Crowley didn't seem that surprised to see so many dead people who associate with the Winchesters alive and in the bunker. "Calm down prophet I didn't come for you, I came to help." He told us that the boys had been captured by a group of Djinn in Missouri and were being held there together.

We decided he was probably telling the truth him being Crowley and all we decided to investigate first then go after the boys. I might finally get to meet them. I am really nervous.


	16. Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short so sorry guys.

"Cas not right now, later when we can talk in private." Dean cuts Cas off from speaking, something about him being confused. We walk into the bunker where me and Castiel begin putting stuff away while Dean grabs a beer heading to his room. Cas follows him, I wonder what going on with them and why Dean didn't want to talk in front of me. What happened in that car? I ask myself after finishing putting everything away.


	17. Realizing the Truth

Sam, Dean, and Castiel are sitting in the bunker, Castiel just studying the boys while Sam is looking for the next case even with Dean protesting they need a break, and Dean just reading nothing in particular, nursing yet another beer. Hearing a noise all three boys stand up, Looking toward where the sound came from the boys seen a flash/vision of a warehouse with two, what looks to be, Djinn watching the boys and watching their blood slowly drain from their bodies. The vision disappears from the boy's eyes, "What was that?" Castiel asks with his head cocked slightly to one side. "Sam, were those Djinn?" "I think so, but how and why did we see them in the bunker?" Sam says all three of them getting more worried by the second. "This can't be happening again!" Dean says his worries now turned to anger. "What, what's happening Dean?" Castiel asks moving closer to the older Winchester who had moved away from the table and thrown a book." "We are in a hallucination aren't we?" Sam asks seeing as Dean ignored or didn't hear Castiel's question.

"How is that even possible? Djinn feed on your desires, and I hate to say this but I am pretty sure our desires do not include Charlie dead. Or anyone for that matter." Sam says leaning forward. After realizing what was happening the boys had sat down and were discussing what happened and how to get out of it. "True, but if the Djinn really wanted to keep us here they wouldn't give us our desires they would keep things normal to keep us in the illusion." Dean stated finishing another beer. Castiel who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke up. "How do we get out of this? I mean a=obviously we can't stay here, we will die if we do." "Well, the first time I was stuck in the Djinn's grasp I killed myself and was brought out of the hallucination." Dean said another beer being opened. "Dean, enough drinking we need to stay focused." Sam says while grabbing the bottle from Dean.

"Are you sure about this Dean?" Castiel says worry obvious in his stance and facial expression. "Cas it will be fine okay. It won't actually kill you, it will bring you out of this fantasy. We are doing it too, this is the only way." Dean states grabbing his shoulder with one hand and holding the Demon-Killing knife in the other. Sam is just standing there holding one of their guns. The plan was for Dean and Sam to kill themselves, wake up from the dream-like hallucination hopefully with enough strength, and defeat the Djinn breaking Cas from the spell. "I mean last time you done this, you were too weak to fight." Dean just nodded his head and let go of Castiel's shoulder, grabbing the knife with both hands nodding to Sam who does the same thing with his weapon. Castiel looks away from them not wanting to see them die once again.

The flash/vision accuring again before they can act this time seeing seven people -Meg,Charlie,Kevin, Henry, Garth, and Alfie plus one girl who they don't recognize- fighting with the Djinn, one of them stabbed by a knife with blood on it by Meg. The other one fighting the unknown girl and Garth. The girl stabbed the Djinn with a knife similar to the one Meg was holding. The vision was no longer a vision but it was real and in living color.


	18. The Big Rescue

Destiny's POV:

"So turns out Crowley was right. In Joplin, Missouri people were going missing, not enough for the police to take real notice unless you're looking for it." "Maybe they seen this happening and decided to investigate." Meg says while looking over my shoulder at the computer screen, responding to what I said. "Okay so what were they fighting? Maybe they found the Djinn and got poisoned before being able to kill them." Kevin says slightly talking himself at the other end of the table. "Let's go save them then. Grab the weapons and let's go." Henry says grabbing his over coat heading to the door. We all grab our stuff, me and Meg both grab a knife that has lambs blood on it. According to the books, that is what kills Djinn and we don't know how many there are.

We once again pile into the van prepared for the drive that will take 6 hours filtering in breaks. We took part of the back of the van and turned it into a large bed so we can take turns resting while still on the road. It cut out resting times. Me and Meg and Garth are keeping first shift of driving while the others rest. We need to be ready for anything in Joplin.

Arriving in Missouri we quickly find where the boys were by asking the local hotel about the boys, which room they were in etc. We got the room key telling the manager that the boys have been missing and we need to know what lead they were following. We get to their room and it looks like the bunker, neat but missing two people inside. Their stuff is there besides weapons and the Impala. "They must have went to kill the Djinn, look they knew what was here when they were captured." "Find out if they knew where the Djinn could have been, look in the computer Charlie and me and Destiny will go get some food. Kevin says dragging me with." "Why do I have to go with you? I wanna help find them" I protest on the way to the car. "I think I know where they are but we need to investigate first before telling the group, just in case they aren't there." He says starting the car. He says that he seen a clipping of a newspaper on the wall with an abandoned warehouse near the highway, they had passed it on the way and Kevin seen it. "They might be there." We get to the building, it definitely looks unoccupied except there is a little light in there. "Okay we are just looking don't go in and be quiet, if they are there we will go get the rest of the group and we will save them." Kevin says I nod and we walk up to the windows on the side of the building.

Glancing in I see two people whose backs are turned to me looking at three boys who... "It's them." I say seeing the three from the picture that is in my wallet. "Okay let's go get the team and save the boys, they don't look like they have much time left." Kevin says turning around only to be punched by a demon. Before he can react to me I say the exorcism spell I learned from Henry, screaming the demon exits the human's body who falls to the ground. I wake up Kevin and we take the man to the van and dropped him off at the hospital. Getting back to the motel we tell everyone what we seen and after getting yelled at for going without back up we head back to the warehouse where the boys are at.

Running into the building we see the same thing that was happening when we looked into the window earlier. The Djinn turn around and see us. They lunge toward us, the fighting begins.... Meg and Henry go after one me and Garth go after the other. While that is happening Alfie and Charlie head to the boys taking out the needles in their arms. The fight was over quickly Meg killing the first one while me and Garth get the last one.

Rushing over to the Charlie, Alfie, and the boys. Getting the boys out of the chains above their heads and slowly carrying them to the van, we put them on the makeshift beds in the back we head to the motel. I rush into our hotel room grabbing the stuff, pretty easy to grab ours since nothing was un-packed. Meg comes rushing in thankfully to help me pack up the boys stuff. Finished we walk out of the room, I toss the room key to Garth and he runs to the main office to turn it in. We all pile back into the van. Garth hops into the driver's seat driving off quickly,


	19. Family Matters

Destiny's POV

6 hours later we are at the bunker with the Dean in Garth and Henry's arms, Sam in Charlie and Alfie's, and Castiel in Meg and Kevin's arms heading toward the door, I rush in front opening the door they pile into the building taking each man into their separate rooms while I grab wound cleaning supplies from the bathroom. I walking into Dean's room just in time to see Chuck heal him. "Oh right yeah I forgot that God was on our side." I say putting the stuff on the table, walking toward the bed. "You have his eyes you know." Henry says, Walking in behind me. "Let's let them rest. They are still to weak." Chuck says ushering me and Henry out of the room closing the door behind us. Everyone is in the library just sitting there.

A few hours later we are all fed and a little tired, even Meg who hasn't slept in a while. Everyone heads to their separate rooms except me and CHuck. "We they wake they are gonna want to know who I am. WHat if they don't except me. I mean like everyone has said the they aren't exactly trusting. And I am the child of two of them. I mean how will they except that if they won't even admit they like each other?" I say with worry and sadness in my voice. "They will accept you. And the fact that they haven't discussed their feeling doesn't mean it isn't there. Remember I am God, I know the truth." I nod and walk to my room before I get there though I turn back to Chuck who followed me. "When they wake up, get everyone together and tell them who I am." Chuck smiles and walks back to the library.

A few hours later Meg and Charlie are in my room waking me up. "Come one Chuck wants everyone in the library, he has something important to tell us." I get up acting surprised slightly even though I know already. Sam, Dean, and Castiel are sitting at the table eating slowly but you can tell they were starving by the way they didn't notice us walk in. "Dean, Sam, and Castiel why don't you put the food down and see who is behind you." Chuck says motioning to all of us. Sam is the first to do so, his eyes instantly land on Charlie and even though you see the pain on his face he rushes to her hugging her like there is no tomorrow. "Charlie oh my god how are you here." He says strained by pain but joy in his voice. "Kevin? Is that you buddy?" Dean says walking up to the prophet boy hugging him like Sam and Charlie are. Castiel notices Alfie and instantly forgets his food. I thought Angels didn't eat but Castiel is no ordinary Angel either. "Samandriel you're alive!" Joy obvious in his voice and face. Alfie had the same look when he hugs him.

During this little exchange I scoot over next to Chuck "Maybe we shouldn't tell them." I say in a whisper knowing he could hear me. "We have to plus, they need to meet you. You are their family." I nod the boys make it down the line of the dead back to life ending with Garth saying they were glad he was back. They turn to me and Chuck seeing Chuck then me. Freezing in their places Chuck speaks up first. "Boys we need to talk, you might want to sit down. You guys too" He says that last part to the rest of the group. I stay beside him, even when Meg offers me a sit I decline standing closer to Chuck, almost behind him. 

"Now I should probably start off by telling you what everyone else already knows." Chuck says looking at the boys. "Castiel you were right, God is not dead." Castiel perks up at this note a small smile forming. I was told he had been looking for is dad -God- for a while and probably had already given up hope. "How do you know, last we checked you were dead too. Did you meet or something." Dean says a bitter chuckle at the end. You could tell he instantly regretted it when he seen Castiel slump back into his chair. "No Dean, I am God." Chuck says quite quickly before he could be interrupted again. The boys' shock was obvious on their face "Well if your God, then why didn't you help us when we needed you most!" Dean practically yells standing up his chair falling back behind him. Castiel stood up beside him not sure how to react but still getting closer to Dean, invading his space. Dean's jaw was tensing and untensing and his fists opening and closing tightly. You can tell he is trying very hard not to try anything.

"I know I am sorry boys. I should have told you sooner but I couldn't risk being vulnerable until I had the proper protection. After I had supposedly died. I was too weak to help and couldn't risk it." Chuck states looking at the boys mainly at Dean. "Okay let's just say you are God, then why are you now out and in the open. I mean who could possibly protect you?" Sam speaks up standing a lot slower than the other two. "Me." I whisper realizing it before Chuck could say it. Everyone looks at me with confusion Chuck just nods before grabbing my arm to bring me to his side instead of behind me. "And who the Hell are you?" Dean asks with anger clearly in his voice scaring me in a way when my 'parents' would scold me for getting an extra cookie. "D-Destiny" I stutter out barely above a whisper. "Her name is Destiny Winchester and she is your child Dean." Chuck states I look up and see an expression I couldn't pinpoint slight happiness maybe definitely confusion but something else too.

"Wait that's not possible I mean, I would know if I had a kid who is, how old are you?" "18 Dean, umm sir." I say quickly. Not sure what to call him. "Who is your mom then?" "She doesn't have a mother Dean. She wasn't born in the traditional sense." Chuck says before I could say. "What does that mean?" Meg says out of nowhere Dean looks back at her with a scowl on his face. "She wasn't born with a mother and a father. She was created much like how I created the first of your kind." Dean looks back at me and Chuck. "Maybe this isn't the best time Chuck." I say pulling at his arm. "I changed my mind, I don't want them to know who my parents are." "No you have to tell me. I have the right to know who I had a daughter w-" And as if he just seen me for the first time his voice is gone and Sam speaks up "Dean, do you see what I see here?" "Yeah I think so, I don't believe it though. Chuck, What did you do?" Confused by this little exchange along with everyone else Castiel moves closer to me eyeing me up and down with that scowl he has been wearing for a while now. "She was made from part of your soul Dean." Chuck says looking at him and gesturing to me.

"Why am I sensing grace, and not just any grace. My grace in her?" Oh shit he knows, Dean's face goes from slightly angry to pissed off. "Chuck! What the Hell is this?" Sam and the rest of the group are catching on and are now watching with excitement of the events unfolding here. "Well you see,Something is coming, Something big. I seen it I don't know exactly what but I won't be able to help because I am too weak and even bringing these people back to life won't enough. So I created her, Destiny, to help. She is the True Warrior." Not realizing I had started walking back until I hit the wall I stop moving Dean looks at me his face changes from pissed to compassion. While Castiel is just confused. "You're guys love, yes I said love, is so strong I was able to create her using Castiel's grace and Dean's soul. I then placed her with a nice family in California, where she lived a normal life until this year." Chuck says once he seen Dean was no longer mad.

"I knew it! I knew you loved him!" Sam says out of nowhere. "Shut up Sammy, this isn't the time." Dean practically yells turning his head to the younger Winchester, I jump at the suddenness of his voice raising. I must have made a noise or something because Dean and Castiel both look at me with concern. "Are you okay Destiny?" Cas says with a softness I hadn't heard since we had been back to the bunker except from Chuck. Afraid of my own voice I nod. "So are you two gonna kiss yet, because my inner fan-girl is rising and wants to see Destiel finally happen." Charlie says giggling, Oh right she read the books too, I almost forgot. Sam laughs at this comment and everyone begins talking at once, saying stuff like they knew it was true and yada yada yada. "Everyone shut up about me and Cas! It doesn't matter what has happened, nothing has changed except now we have a new evil that we don't know what it is!" Dean barks, really making me scared. I run out of the room tears in my eyes. I knew they wouldn't accept me.


	20. Fight of the Year

Destiny's POV:

"Destiny, wait I didn't mean it like that." I heard Dean yell, but I am already back to my room with my door shut and locked. "Go away Dean. I knew we shouldn't have said anything. I should have just been someone who can help fight evil." I say "Open this door or so help me Chuck I will break it down!" "Dean, she is a child you have to be gentle with her." I hear someone yell from the other side of the door, I think it was Charlie. "How about me huh? I just found out I have a daughter with Cas and Chuck is friggin God!" As if he knew I needed comfort Castiel shows up in my room with a box of tissues, and a glass of water. "Here Destiny, Meg said you could use these items, and you wouldn't open the door." He says awkwardly while holding the box and glass out to me. "Thanks Castiel, she was right" I say taking a drink of water before wiping my eyes. "He just needs to take time and get used to the fact we have a child. Although he won't accept it I know his real feelings, I knew I felt something for him but being an Angel I don't believe it was love. I thought it was just the profound bond from me saving him in Hell.

Me and Castiel speak for a moment before we hear a fight outside the rooms, it was down the hall but they were yelling very loudly. I get up from my spot on the bed and rush to open my door. We walk down the hall together entering the library I see stuff everywhere books, chairs, even the table is flipped over. Dean looks severely pissed off at everyone in the room including Chuck. "Why didn't you tell me?" He screams "We could have protected her, trained her sooner. I could have gotten to know my daughter. I could have been the one to teach her to ride a bike, taught her everything I know about cars. Cas could have taught her to use some of that grace. I would have been a great father. And and... I would have been able to face my feelings sooner." That last bit was a whisper I barely heard it.

Shock was on everyone's face, Dean had seen me and his demeanor changed. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand before walking to the door of the bunker. We both got into the Impala (Alfie and Kevin left to get it using A File's powers.) Before I could register what happened, we were driving off away from the bunker. "Where are we going?" I ask when I catch my breath. He is driving kinda fast and it's worrying me. "Out, away from everyone for a little bit. Wanna see my hometown? You will like it, it's quiet and the diner has the best food you could ask for." Dean says a smile on his lips, I nod before saying "We were there on a case while ago but we didn't eat from the diner." He nods and we continue driving in silence.

The diner was quiet with just a few people in it. We find a booth and sit down. The waitress comes over to take our orders. We both order a bacon cheeseburger with fries, while i also get a biscuit and ask for honey butter. "I can definitely tell you're my kid. Those eyes, the clothes besides the coat, and then the appetite. Then I can see Cas in you too. The hair, soft features on your face, and the honey." I smile "I like honey because bees fascinate me." His face lights up a little more. "Cas thinks they are fascinating too." Our food arrives and we begin discussing me. My parents, life in California, and how I grew up. Dean knows I love cars, read every book in the Supernatural series even the ones just online, and the fact that my whole life I knew something was off but I couldn't place it until I met everyone at the bunker.

Dean's phone goes off and he answers it with a scowl. "What?" He says kinda loud. He looks at me apologetically and listens to the person on the other end. "I am at the diner in Lawrence, yeah." He looks at me again. "Okay, see you soon." He hangs up. I look at him confused "It was Cas, he wanted to know where we were. He will be here-" We hear the doorbell jingle and see Castiel walk in "Now." He finishes before getting up. He walks over to Castiel and walks him to our spot in the diner, his hand on Castiel's back something I don't think he realizes he does. "Hello Castiel." I say "Hello Destiny." He responds and sits down taking a fry off of Dean's plate. "I thought Angels didn't eat?" "Most don't but because I have been down on earth so long and Have been human a few times, it has been a habit and I need to every now and then to keep my strength up." He says grabbing another fry. Dean just rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his burger.

After we finish eating and it is obvious Dean is calm enough to face the group again we decide to head back to the bunker where everyone else is. Walking to the car Dean puts his arm around my shoulder bringing me in for a hug pulling Castiel with him. We stand there hugging for a moment before Dean pulls away. Still smiling like a fool, Castiel looks at him and smiles too. We head to the car Dean drives, Castiel sits by him, and I sit in the back. I am leaning closer to the front so we can still talk, although I am the one talking more than Castiel or Dean. I also noticed a little bit ago that Dean reached for Castiel's hand at first Castiel just looked at in in confusion before Dean laughs a little and takes the hand closest to him holding it.

We get out of the car back at the bunker, Dean let go of Castiel's hand but instantly grabbed it when they were walking to the doors. I walk in first giggling at how adorable they are. Everyone gets up after hearing the door open and my giggling. "Now I don't want anyone to freak out or go all girly when they see this." I say before Dean and Castiel enter. Everyone just nods and see what I mean they smile but say nothing. "Is anyone hungry? I say we fix some food." Dean says letting go of Castiel's hand just to clap his own.


	21. The Family Dinner

Chuck's POV:

After the boys and Destiny arrived back at the bunker happy I decided to leave, let them have some time together as a family. They are all making food for a big family dinner. Dean was making his famous bacon cheeseburgers, Sam was making a giant salad, Kevin, Meg, Charlie, Garth, Samandriel, and Henry, are fixing Hot Dogs and fries, Destiny is making pies, and Cas is fixing biscuits even collected fresh honey to make honey butter for them.

They eventually finished cooking with only a few food fights to break out. One of which was completely Destiny's fault when she flung flour at Meg or calling her Mini Winchester again, you could tell she didn't mind but still wanted to get Meg back for teasing her. Sitting down with all of their food they all look at each other and nod before I hear something, it's Dean whispering "Hey why don't you come down here and join your family. "Hey boss, go down there. I hear that Dean makes really good burgers and it looks to me like Destiny didn't destroy those pies." Gabriel says popping next to me.

I once again go back into the bunker sitting in the only place left the end of the table across from Dean. With Destiny to his left and Castiel to his right. I see Dean is hold Castiel's hand I smile, at least now Dean is honest about his feelings toward the Angel. Sitting to my right is Samandriel who looks like he just got everything off of his Christmas list and Meg to my left who doesn't seem as annoyed today, but actually smiles a little. We begin eating and enjoy small conversation mainly about how good all the food is, and the fact that Meg and Destiny have flour in there hair while Alfie and Garth have ketchup and mustard in theirs.

After eating all we could and clean up a little we sit in the tv room and watch some old show. While watching the show we talk a little and somehow a tickle fight happened between Destiny and Kevin who she was using as a pillow and using Charlie as a footrest and somehow ended sitting on Meg so she was really on a makeshift bed. During their little fight Meg and Charlie join in and gang up on Destiny. It was quite fun to watch until something on the tv caught our attention. All noise stopped except on the show being interrupted by the news. "Thank you steve, hi I am Suzanne and I am here to report a breaking news story: strange occurrences have been happening all over the country from freak earthquake killing thousands in Maine to a tsunami in California. We will be back when there is more to report, back to you Steve." The news woman says and it switches back to the studio with a man talking about education budget cuts.

"Is this the unknown danger you seen?" Dean asks turning to volume off on the tv. "Maybe, I am not sure. Well it is late so tomorrow we will begin looking but for now everyone go to bed and I will see you all then." I say leaving before anyone can protest. This is it, the biggest fight of our lives.


End file.
